


Кулата

by fire_starter



Series: Translations [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Translation, translation in Bulgarian, български език, превод на български език
Language: Български език
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_starter/pseuds/fire_starter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Извън градските стени, кулата се издигаше черна срещу небето.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кулата

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Tower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330143) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



„Какво искаш?” Мерлин попита, надигайки се от стола си до леглото на Гайъс. Очите му блестяха в златно, свирепи и ярки в малката тиха стая на върха на кулата; отвън, през едничкия прозорец, Артур можеше да види как облаците с цвят на въглищен дим закриват слънцето и светкавица пронизва мрака.

„Не бъди идиот, Мерлин,” Артур каза, задъхвайки се. Беше замаян от дългото и извито изкачване, завой след завой, отново и отново, стълби преливащи една в друга, и от чувството, че би могъл да се катери вечно, с нищо освен стълби под и над него и странни гласове съскащи от тъмното на език, който той не разбираше. Мечът искаше да се хлъзне в ръката му, кожените обвивки пропити с пот. „Ти създаде гигантска магическа кула на по-малко от километър от градските стени, мислеше ли, че просто ще я игнорирам?”

Зад Мерлин Гайъс се размърда на походното легло при техния повишен тон, мърморейки леко в съня си; превръзката на главата му беше прилежно вързана, но напоена с кръв. Ръцете му също бяха плътно превързани, дланите му – досущ като котешки лапи. Артур се опита да не го гледа прекалено дълго; гледката преобръщаше стомаха му.

„ _Трябваше_ да я игнорираш,” каза Мерлин и повдигна ръка. В следващия момент Артур литна във въздуха все едно беше паднал през прозорец, а мечът му падна с трясък на земята. Той беше хвърлен обратно през вратата, обратно в първата малка стая на върха на стълбите. Вратата се затвори зад него, изолирайки напълно шума от болничната стая на Гайъс.

Стаята изглеждаше различно в сравнение с преди малко, когато Артур беше минал през нея и той осъзна, че вече не вижда стълбите за надолу. Мерлин стоеше пред единствената врата, очите ме единствената светлина в стаята, светещи с магия и ярост. „Трябваше те е страх да дойдеш тук,” каза той.

Само трима от рицарите, водени от Артур, бяха успели да го последват през извитата градина с тръни, която заобикаляше замъка, изпълнена с шепот и дращещи клони. Нито един от тях не беше успял да стигне по-далеч от третото ниво на стълбището, преди ужас и страх да ги забави и скове дотолкова, че да не могат да продължат: бяха се върнали обратно един по един.

Артур залитна и се изправи. „Като че ли бих се уплашил от _теб_ ,” каза той и Мерлин го метна към стената, болезнен сблъсък на метал с камък, и го задържа там с магия. Артур се покашля, усещайки кръв в устата си. Беше почувствал същия ужас по пътя, ужас, който се бе опитал да го завладее, но не беше имало значение; това, което имаше значение, беше да намери път към _Мерлин_ отново през лабиринта от скръб и гняв – дълг, който Артур имаше както към Камелот, така и към Мерлин самия.

Дори и да се наложеше да умре, за да го изпълни. Артур имаше момент да си поеме въздух и да си каже, че не може, че _няма_ да покаже пред Мерлин никаква слабост, никакъв страх, даже когато Мерлин насочи ръката си отново и бронята на Артур започна да се бели от него като обелка на плод, падайки на ивици на пода.

„Уплашен ли си вече?” Мерлин изсъска.

„Не, не _съм_ ,” Артур каза през стиснати зъби, защото думите _можеха_ да станат истина, ако успееше да убеди себе си, че са. „Може да си магьосник, но все още си мой слуга. Не би посмял да ме нараниш.”

„Не бих _посмял_?” Мерлин каза. „ Аз – не бих _посмял_? Мислиш ли, че има нещо, което не бих дръзнал да направя след…” Гласът му заглъхна и камина се появи като черна паст в стената, оранжеви пламъци заподскачаха гладно. Тесен ръжен се плъзна от сърцето на огъня, а върхът му грееше нажежен, прелитайки до Артур.

Мерлин завъртя ръка и дрехите на Артур също паднаха на пода, оставяйки го притиснат към стената гол, с ръжена приближаващ се към него. „Измъчваха го с такива,” каза Мерлин, „за да го накарат да каже къде съм, въпреки че той не знаеше. Или може би просто, за да го накарат да крещи. Той вече не можеше да говори много добре, когато стигнах до него. Гласът му беше изчезнал.”

Артур преглътна, задавен от мъка и срам. Нямаше да търси оправдания – беше отсъствал, не беше знаел. Не само богатството и почестите щеше да наследи от баща си. „И каква ще бъде _твоята_ причина да ме изгориш?” попита той вместо това решително.

Мерлин го гледаше втренчено през стаята, златоок и изгубен, а ръженът висеше във въздуха, неподвижен.

„Свали го,” каза Артур, „и ме пусни.”

„За да довършиш започнатото от баща си?” Мерлин изфуча. „Смяташ ли, че просто ще ти _позволя_ , защото имам навика да следвам заповедите ти?”

„Никога през целия си живот не си имал навика да следваш заповедите ми,” каза Артур, „или да _мислиш_. Какво точно се страхуваш, че ще направя на Гайъс в средата на твоята магическа кула? Че ще го удуша с голи ръце?”

„Тогава защо _дойде_?” Мерлин попита.

„Дойдох за теб,” каза Артур.

Когато се беше върнал в Камелот, беше заварил улиците странно смълчани, хората събрани на групички и разговарящи шепнешком, прекъсвайки разговорите си да го погледнат със страх и надежда, а кулата се беше издигнала на хоризонта, коронована с черни облаци и светкавици. Беше влязъл през стъклените порти на замъка да намери северните стени сринати до основи, а зееща дупка да се вижда дълбоко в подземията; четирима стражи, станали жертва на ужасна смърт, разкъсани, а други – куцащи и в синини, понеже магьосник ги беше отметнал от пътя си като кукли.

И Гуен в един тесен коридор му беше казала, обляна в сълзи, че магьосникът беше Мерлин. Беше му казала, след това и защо Мерлин го беше направил.

Баща му седеше сам в тъмна зала, сив от страх и надигаща се ярост; Артур мина покрай вратата без да влезе. Утер го беше пратил на патрул – беше осигурил отсъствието му, така че Артур да не бъде тук да предотврати това. Из коридорите на замъка съветници го хващаха  за ръката и прислугата го гледаше с умоляващи очи, цял Камелот беше притихнал – чакащ и уплашен, а навън кулата се издигаше черна срещу небето.

„Донеси ми главата му,” беше казал Утер, излизайки на стъпалата на замъка, докато Артур се приготвяше да тръгне с рицарите си, и дворът се смълча – войници и благородници, и прислужнички – всички гледаха към Артур и той беше почувствал тежестта на тяхната присъда като тежестта на корона.

Беше се обърнал към баща си и казал решително, „Ще доведа _него_ , ако мога. Можеш да обсъдиш останалото с него.”

Беше потеглил без нито един поглед назад, знаейки, че ако се върнеше, щеше да се върне крал, фактически, ако не по име. Беше дошъл до основите на кулата и си беше проправил път през тръните до вратата. Беше продължил сам след като дори най-смелите му рицари се бяха отказали, беше се изкачил по извитите стълби до върха на кулата, придружаван от хиляда стържещи гласа. По един или друг начин, нямаше да си тръгне оттук без Мерлин.

„Дойдох за теб,” каза Артур и със закъснение осъзна, че думите му лесно можеха да бъдат разбрани погрешно, защото Мерлин се засмя накъсано и каза, „О, _така ли_!” и блестящи въжета изскочиха от стената.

Те повлякоха ръцете на Артур нагоре над главата му и ги завързаха здраво, бримки обхванаха шията, кръста, бедрата и глезените му. „И какво точно си мислеше, че ще _ми_ направиш в средата на моята магическа кула?” каза Мерлин, почти тананикайки го, и се наведе неприлично близо. „Щеше ли да удушиш _мен_ с голи ръце?”

Артур отвори уста да отговори, но въжетата около гърлото му се затегнаха, за да го спрат. Мерлин постави ръката си върху тях, дългите му пръсти бяха хладни и почти деликатни върху кожата на Артур, стискащи. „Ето така, може би?” попита Мерлин и гласът му трепереше докато се опитваше да бъде жесток, а палецът му се плъзна нежно по ръба на челюстта на Артур.

Артур преглътна, или поне се опита, защото _имаше_ нещо плашещо тук, но това не беше магията на Мерлин или неговия – неговия жалък опит да бъде заплашителен; страшното беше усещането, което пълзеше горещо и предателско във вените на Артур. Главата му се замайваше и трябваше да се мъчи, за да си поема дори малки глътки въздух. Думите и пръстите на Мерлин трепереха върху кожата му, въжетата на Мерлин го държаха здраво, студеният камък беше зад него и огънят пращеше отстрани.

Би трябвало да го изпълни гняв и безпомощност. Вместо това Артур почувства силно, упойващо желание да остави това да се случи. Да се предаде, да бъде взет, без дори възможност за отказ. Да бъде освободен от дълга си и от короната, която щеше да се наложи да вземе от живите ръце на баща си.

Не можеше да се предаде; знаеше, че не може. Камелот се нуждаеше от него, _Мерлин_ се нуждаеше от него и трябваше да бъде спасен… само че тялото му го предаваше. Ръцете му вече горяха от усилието да бъдат държани над главата му, коленете му бяха треперещи и меки и усещането от устните на Мерлин бяха до ухото му, шепнещи, „Мислиш ли, че има нещо, което не мога да _ти_ направя?” беше шокиращо перфектно.

Артур се бореше с въжетата, опитвайки се да си поеме дъх , който използва, за да обърне главата си и да каже до устните на Мерлин, „Няма да направиш нищо, което  да не _искам_ да направиш,” и близна долната устна на Мерлин, просто прекара езика си по нея.

Ръцете на Мерлин застинаха, треперещи, и въжетата около врата на Артур се отпуснаха. Артур си пое дълбоко дъх и се опита да не съжалява, че си е извоювал обратно контрола; знаеше, че липсата на контрол не беше нещо, което му беше позволено да има, никога; никога вече. „Артур…” Мерлин каза, бавно, и Артур успя да произнесе, „Дойдох _за_ теб _, идиот_ такъв,” обявявайки правото си. Очите на Мерлин блестяха, но не със златно.

„Артур,” каза Мерлин и в следващия момент го целуваше, сладко и нежно, и отчаяно. Артур все още беше вързан; той почти можеше да си представи, че това все още беше… всичко, което беше било за един момент, че все още беше безпомощен, на ръба да има нещо, което беше било невъзможно, тук на върха на тази невъзможна кула. Той затвори очи и отвърна на целувката на Мерлин и се опита да се преструва, че е възможно; опита се да забрави. Това беше нещо, което можеше да има и все безкрайно сладко…

И тогава Мерлин се отдръпна съвсем леко, така че дъховете им все още се смесваха, и каза: „ _Нищо_ , което не искаш да направя?”

Под миглите на Мерлин се появи златен блясък и може бе той вече не беше изгубен, но на Артур му хрумна, че това не значи, че силата на Мерлин отново контролира силата си; хрумна му, че никога преди не беше виждал всичко, което Мерлин е. „Нищо?” Мерлин повтори, все още леко див и опасен и въжетата се стегнаха отново около гърлото на Артур.

Артур потрепера. Това _беше_ истината, но той не можеше да иска това.Трябваше да отведе Мерлин обратно в Камелот, където можеше да направи Мерлин свой, да го направи свой магьосник, но все още негов служител, свързан с него и с Камелот, не така ужасяващо свободен. Артур не можеше да позволи на Мерлин. Не можеше да позволи на _себе си_. Но той не успя да отговори достатъчно бързо; въжетата се стегнаха леко, достатъчно, за да го накарат да усети дишането си, и следващият му дъх изсвистя през гърлото му.

Миглите на Мерлин докоснаха бузата на Артур, когато Мерлин затвори очи и се наведе напред, въздишайки, и целуна Артур бавно и дълбоко. „Нищо,” промърмори Мерлин и въжетата повлякоха Артур надолу към пода от черен камък, затоплен от горящия огън.

Под Артур имаше дебела кожена постелка, недостатъчно мека, че да го предпази изцяло от твърдата повърхност на камъка. Стаята изглеждаше все едно се беше свила около тях, камината – смалена до малка отворена уста, само няколко тлеещи въглища за топлина, не паста от преди, и вместо това го осветяваха очите на Мерлин. Артур се чувстваше сякаш пада във въздуха отново, може би от височината на всички стълби, които бе изкачил, за да достигне тази стая.

Мерлин проникна през бариерите му бавно и внимателно, олиото омазваше бедрата на Артур докато въжетата го държаха разкрачен и отворен и безпомощен, удавяха стоновете му в повърхностни, трудни вдишвания. Ръцете му бяха опънати над главата му, отпуснати колкото да му дадат възможност да се бори, да се дърпа и да се извива, и да бъде _взет_ , докато Мерлин оставяше синини по кожата му и всмукваше белези по гърлото му.

„Ти си мой,” прошепна Мерлин. „Артур, ти си _мой_ —„ и Артур простена отново и се изви към него трескаво, опита се да даде на Мерлин всичко, което все още имаше, всичко което Мерлин не беше взел все още.

„Ще те държа тук завинаги,” каза Мерлин, и започна да се движи в него с бързи, отчаяни тласъци, дишайки тежко. „Никой никога няма да те отнеме от мен, никой няма да те спаси; ще бъдеш мой завинаги, Артур, завинаги…”

Всичките странни шепнещи гласове даваха обещания едновременно с него, въжетата се стягаха около крайниците на Артур, за да го направят още по-безпомощен, докато той се бореше отчаяно за малки глътки въздух. Погледът му беше пълен с бляскава светлина, а гърдите му горяха за въздух; в един момент думите на Мерлин се превърнаха в _истина_ : никога нямаше да трябва да слезе по тези стълби; щеше да прекара остатъка от дните си тук в безопасната и  тъмна стабилност на тази непревземаема кула, обгрижван,  грижливо пазен, обичан без условности и задължения. Артур свърши бурно, а викът му беше почти беззвучен. Светът стана черен с екстаз.

Той се събуди отново с дълбоки, благодарни глътки въздух, ръцете му бяха настръхнали с иглички; бе завит с кожи и тялото му –  преплетено с това на Мерлин. Не бяха точно в легло, това, в което бяха всъщност нямаше кой знае каква дефиниция – просто топла мека кутия, огънят пращящ леко някъде настрани. Тъмна мъгла се виеше вместо таван и малки светлинки блещукаха като звезди. Раменете и гърбът го боляха и той се чувстваше насинен и задоволен и… _притежаван_ , по напълно физически начин, притежаван до мозъка на костите си.

Мерлин се раздвижи, вдигна глава и погледна към Артур: част от празния, наранен поглед беше изчезнал, макар и не целият. Ръката му се придвижи бавно надолу по Артур, галейки. Той прокара пръсти по бедрото на Артур и ги постави непринудено между краката му. Артур си пое по-дълбоко дъх, бавно, давайки. Въжетата бяха изчезнали, но те не бяха нужни в крайна сметка. Артур не трябваше все още да е крал; тази нощ той можеше да принадлежи само на Мерлин, а Мерлин – само на него, и те можеха за известно време да изоставят всичко – и дълг, и мъка.

Камелот щеше да почака, щеше да диша дълбоко с тях тази една нощ; той и Мерлин щяха да слязат по стълбите заедно; той щеше да носи Гайъс внимателно, а магията на Мерлин щеше да ги отнесе по краткия път обратно до замъка, за да започнат двамата своето царуване.

Мерлин започваше отново да работи върху него, любопитно, проучвайки границите на новото си притежание. Артур зарови лице в косата на Мерлин и вдиша дима и леката остра като от светкавица миризма на магията на Мерлин, необичайно спокоен в преобърнатия си свят.


End file.
